


NO HAY TRISTEZA QUE DURE MIL AÑOS

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Tras un año de la boda de John y Mary, Sherlock seguía desaparecido para el mundo. ¿Qué pasará ese día? NO contiene spoilers.¡Felices fiestas, Celic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tal vez algo triste sea bueno. Sherlock lleva un año en Londres desde que volvió de su supuesta muerte, es Navidad y está solo en algún rincón olvidado de la ciudad, pensando que quizá sólo esa noche pueda darse el lujo de imaginar cómo pudieron haber sido las cosas con John, si todo hubiese sido diferente.

Había pasado un año. Un año completo desde que Sherlock volviera de entre las sombras. Aquel encuentro y desencuentro, dolor, traición, Mary... Vida en camino y vuelta a la misma desde quién sabe dónde. Confusión. Silencio. Desesperación. Huida. Soledad que acompaña cada noche en cualquier esquina, sería un buen título para ese capítulo de vida de los exinquilinos del 221B.

Cada día y cada noche Sherlock maldecía su destino. "Eres una máquina". Las palabras de John se repetían como si estuviera en la misma sala. Pero no estaba, porque John se había ido de su vida para no volver. Lo intentó todo y nada funcionó. Ahora estaba solo, abandonado y, lo más doloroso, sin él.

Sherlock tomó su abrigo como cada día y fue a buscar crímenes por las calles. Había perdido peso de forma considerable, más aún en su cuerpo delgado desde la adolescencia, y parecía llevar más una manta gruesa. Se sentía aturdido por la falta de alimento, aun cuando Mycroft pagaba el piso, el sustento y la vestimenta cada mes, a fin de aliviar su conciencia y porque sus padres no dejarían a su hijo desamparado.

Ellos, habitantes de Sussex hasta el fin de sus días, habituados a una vida tranquila lejos del bullicio londinense, insistieron a su hijo menor para que se fuera a vivir con ellos tras la boda Watson. Sherlock, como era de esperar, se negó, a pesar de la tentación de un colmenar propio. No estaba preparado para tanta tranquilidad.

Necesitado de casos, aunque fuera en la clandestinidad, oculto de John y del mundo, salía cada mañana. Mycroft sabía que su hermano usaba más las bocas de metro que su propia cama, sin embargo, y aun cuando siempre catalogó a su hermano de menos inteligente que él, debía admitir que no había forma de encontrar "su guarida", como cuando eran niños y Sherlock se escondía de la realidad en el jardín trasero.

Por su parte, John vivía lo que tendría que haber sido una vida plena junto a Mary y su hija, Rose. Tendría, porque no lo era en absoluto. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde ese fatídico día en el que Sherlock desapareció de su estabilidad mental. Ahora vivía sin saber de su paradero y la culpa consumía su ser.

Dejaron el 221B abandonando todos los enseres de John en él, como una despedida cruel, salvo el ordenador donde lo escribía todo. No obstante, desde que no salía con Sherlock a salvar Londres sus relatos se habían reducido a un escueto diario con cada vez menos ganas. Mary le apoyaba a expresar esos sentimientos que siempre le costaron. Ella le quería. Él la quería. El bebé era querido. Ése no era el problema.

El dilema moral era que el sentimiento de cariño no suplía al de amor, y éste, no estaba ya presente en esa casa. Estaba muy lejos, al otro lado de la ciudad, cerca del Banco de Inglaterra. Concretamente, a unos metros, en una oscura curva de esos túneles del siglo XIX que tanto ahorran en iluminación, cubierto de suciedad y sociedad demasiado ocupada con la vida propia.

John decidió salir de su casa tras un enfrentamiento con Mary. Uno más. La niña se puso nerviosa y los padres decidieron darse el día libre. Era lo mejor. Ahora, John estaba camino de St Paul para rezar por su alma. Practicante, fue cuando conoció a Sherlock que la culpa le atormentaba por las noches. Ahora se sumaba Mary y, para él mismo, nunca tenía tiempo.

Divorcio. Era una opción válida y recurrente. Incluso la Iglesia lo aceptaba, a su manera. En cambio, los sentimientos hacia su compañero de piso, eso no era bendecido por mucho que quisiera. Era esa espina lo que le dolía tanto. Amó a Mary, el cielo sabía que la había amado, y quería a su hija más que nada en el mundo. Y, sin embargo, no podía olvidar a Sherlock.

Pensó que quizás lo había idealizado, puesto que lo más cerca que había estado de él fue darse un abrazo en la boda. Sherlock, por su parte, no llenaba templos con sus demonios. Él sólo vivía en la soledad que consideraba protectora. Recordaba a John, la vida con él, su sofá, sus ojos... Anhelaba su compañía y al mismo tiempo no entendía porqué. Él era una persona independiente, no necesitaba a nadie. _La mentira es mala consejera_.

Cuando el detective cerraba los ojos con ayuda, veía colores y paz embustera. Cuando lo hacía sin ella, la cara de John se presentaba como obsesión constante, generándole más temblores que alejarse de su pasado. La falta de alguien al orden de su día a día le impedía procesar la información con claridad. Mycroft no era John.

Éste, por su parte, terminó su viaje en metro en la estación de Bank. Le apetecía andar un poco y disfrutar de la soledad de la estación por sus pasadizos. Cuando pasó por la zona menos iluminada, un olor pestilente le hizo echar un paso atrás. Miró con más detenimiento, pero no había nadie, sólo ropa andrajosa y restos fisiológicos.

Aguantó las ganas de vomitar y salió de allí con la manga sobre la boca. Quien ahí viviera tenía una probabilidad muy alta de enfermar. Un mero corte se le infectaría hasta llegar a una sepsis. Era muy peligroso, un campo de cultivo, un foco de contagio para todo el que pasara. Aceleró el paso y en segundo ya estaba respirando como pez fuera del agua en las escaleras exteriores. No podía entender cómo alguien podía llegar a tal extremo. Entonces le vino a la mente Sherlock.

Aquel antro lleno de dolor donde lo encontró la vez anterior. Había vuelto, pero ninguno de los presentes era él. Le valió un esguince de muñeca y una noche sin dormir; una más. No recordaba el día que había vuelto a llenarse de pesadillas. Esperaba no encontrarlo en las mismas condiciones nunca más, aunque mejor eso que no volverlo a ver o despedirse de un trozo de mármol.

John estuvo en St Paul dos horas y media y, cuando salió del templo, se sentía mucho mejor consigo mismo. Tal vez su alma siguiera atormentada, pero al menos, por un momento, contempló la posibilidad de no ver el fin del mundo ahí mismo. Pensó que, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, querer a Sherlock no era ese pecado sodomita que le contaron de pequeño. Que se puede criar a una hija separado y comenzar con otra persona en cualquier momento del año.

Caminando de vuelta a casa, al levantar la vista, vio John un escaparate con suéteres navideños. Los recuerdos volvieron a él en una bofetada de realidad. El mundo se le vino abajo y sus labios se humedecieron por el camino de las mejillas. Se envalentonó y entró en la tienda con la intención de comprarse un suéter del escaparate. Salió de ella con tres diferentes, unos pantalones, zapatos a juego y un pack de calcetines y calzoncillos en rebajas.

Se maldijo por el gasto. Sin embargo, ese dinero era parte de su gasto personal, y qué había más personal que comprarse ropa para él. Más contento pues, aun cuando los problemas familiares seguían ahí, entró en la estación Bank de vuelta cargado de bolsas. Le dolían los pies y se miraba los mismos hasta que ese olor volvió a sus sentidos. Levantó la vista con repugnancia y culpa, acelerando el paso, cuando lo vio.

Una persona, deshecha, con los ojos cerrados hacia el techo, el cuerpo sobre lo que hacía unas horas eran despojos y una melena que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Un rizo rebelde hizo clic en el cerebro de John. Desvío su mirada entonces hacia la ropa que el sujeto llevaba puesta. Un abrigo hecho jirones le tapaba la mayor parte del cuerpo y una camisa que un día fue morada sobresalía por el cuello.

No llevaba zapatos y sus pies, desnudos hasta las rodillas de un pantalón remangado, daban la sensación de estar húmedos, como si los hubieran sacado del Támesis hacía pocas horas. El frío de Londres nada dejaba secar. Tras unos segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, andando con lentitud sin perderle de vista, John hizo recuento. Un abrigo, una camisa morada, pies mojados en invierno... un rizo rebelde.

Se giró sobre sus talones y, dejando las bolsas en el suelo de cualquier forma, acortó la distancia que le separaba del extraño. Decidido, le apartó el pelo de la cara con cuidado de no despertarle. No sabía si esa persona estaba en sus cabales o le sacaría un cuchillo para herirlo o despojarlo de la vida.

—¡Sherlock! —sus temores se confirmaron y lo embriagó el alivio. Zarandeó entonces a su excompañero de existencia, ignorando si su mente estaría alterada o fuera de sí. No obstante, la debilidad era más fuerte que cualquier sustancia.

Todo lo largo que Sherlock era se mostraba a sus pies. Era él, no había duda, no quedaba ninguna. Su cuerpo no se movía por mucho que John le sacudiera. Sus manos, dispuestas sobre el suelo, sujetándose a una Tierra que no le amaba. Mientras, con las rodillas hincadas, John no abandonaba la lucha. Sacó su teléfono para llamar a emergencias y una verdad se reveló. Una de muchas.

Los zapatos del doctor se vieron cubiertos de una sustancia repugnante, sabiendo su procedencia. Sherlock había recobrado la conciencia, aunque sus ojos estuvieran idos y el pecho agitado, sudado y maltrecho. John marcó los dos primeros dígitos y el teléfono cayó de sus manos. El detective se tambaleaba, balbuciente, mirando a todos lados, buscando la salida.

—No irás a ninguna parte— John le frenó las intenciones en seco con una mano en ese pecho. Sherlock le dio un manotazo, obteniendo, de nuevo, la misma mano en el mismo lugar. Agotado y entre bufidos se dejó por fin hacer.

—Llévame a casa, John— dijo buscando sus ojos—. Pero solos tú y yo. Sin ambulancias. Sin Mary.

Sin Mary. John no pensaba llamar a Mary. Tampoco a la señora Hudson. A nadie en particular. A la ambulancia, en cambio, no renunciaría si era necesaria. Sherlock jugaba muchas veces al médico que no era y él tenía la lección bien aprendida. Lo arrastró como pudo a los servicios del metro. No estaban especialmente limpios, pero eran silenciosos y privados. Sin rastro del personal de seguridad, cerró la puerta tras él y bajó la tapa de un retrete, sentando a Sherlock en él.

—Esto está asqueroso— refunfuñó el detective.

—Ni que tú estuvieras más limpio— replicó el doctor, limpiándose los zapatos con mucho papel.

—Una suerte que haya papel.

—Una suerte haberte encontrado, William Sherlock Scott.

El detective apretó los labios con la fuerza de la impotencia. John tenía razón en gran parte de esa frase. Las heridas físicas que sentía cicatrizar bajo la ropa no le proporcionaban la confianza que un hombre con experiencia en ellas debiera tener. Sus facultades estaban alteradas, fruto sin duda de la droga que ya no tenía y el mono que le quedaba por pasar porque sabía, y estaba seguro, que ese día podía empeorar y mucho. Agradeció para sí estar con John y lo suficientemente débil para no hacerle daño.

Por su lado, el doctor Watson abrió la compra de hacía un rato para darle a Sherlock la ropa nueva. Le pesaba, no iba a negarlo, que su mejor amigo le ensuciara su preciado y caro autorregalo, pero no podía montarse en un taxi así como iba, listo para una lavadora. No obstante, Sherlock se mostró reacio nada más ver el estampado del suéter.

—No pienso ponerme eso.

—Vas a ponerte esto.

—¿Por qué motivo? —la relajación de Sherlock contrastaba con la enervación que crecía en John.

—Sherlock Holmes. Te he estado buscando en cada esquina que veía, rezando para que volvieras, suplicándole al destino que no te llevara para siempre —su respiración se agitaba tanto como sus manos al aire. Sherlock mantenía la compostura, aunque su sonrisa habitual se hubiera tornado proyecto de culpa—. De aquí sales vestido aunque tenga que hacerlo yo mismo.

Rotundas palabras que hizo tragar a Sherlock tras lamerse los labios. Él no tenía vergüenza, la había perdido hacía mucho tiempo con un hermano entrometido como Mycroft. Decidió, pues, ponérselo difícil a John con un poco de resistencia. Era divertido ver cómo luchaba contra sus principios morales que en ningún momento le decían que frenara sus impulsos, aunque la gente lo interpretara de ese modo. Forcejearon, chocando con las paredes hasta que John no tuvo más remedio que hacerle una llave a la espalda.

—Venga, te cambio el jersey —dijo John, a ver si así quitaba su clásico mohín, aflojando las muñecas. Sherlock afirmó con el silencio y las cejas en alto.

De camino a Baker Street, John se fijaba en las personas que deambulaban por la calle con el frío que hacía y agradecía que el taxista no los hubiera dejado en tierra. Mientras, Sherlock sí había dejado caer la cabeza sobre su hombro nada más entrar, abandonando a un lado el estado de alerta permanente, hecho que sólo conseguía el doctor y algunas sustancias, aunque éstas lo llevaran al KO con efectos secundarios.

Llegando al 221B, la figura de la señora Hudson se encontró abriendo la puerta. John maldijo el momento y, agachando su cuerpo y el de Sherlock, apremió al taxista para que siguiera hasta el hotel más cercano. _Park Avenue Baker Street_ , eso fue lo que respondió Google Map. Miró a Sherlock. Aún le tenía pasado el brazo por encima. Parecía en paz dentro del suéter navideño, por poco que éste le gustara al detective, con los pantalones por los tobillos y el pelo por los hombros.

Si no hubiera sido porque en su cara aún había restos de soledad y un poco de suciedad tras las orejas, sólo habría sido Sherlock desaliñado. Pero no era así y John sabía de la urgencia de un análisis. No le quedó más remedio que despertar a su excompañero de piso, con suavidad, sin quererlo, pero irremediable. Su cara era suave incluso con la barba que llevaba.

—Sherlock, baja, yo pago —no opuso resistencia. John pagó de su cartera y cerró la puerta al salir. Sherlock se encontraba perplejo, no entendiendo la situación.

—Me traes a un hotel —replicó, enarcando una ceja.

—La señora Hudson estaba entrando en la casa cuando pasamos y dejaste muy claro que no querías ver a nadie. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que te llevara a un descampado? Olvida la pregunta —John le tiró de la manga de la camisa, como en aquel callejón hacía ya tanto, hasta la puerta del hotel.

Al segundo de entrar, Sherlock estaba ya demasiado ocupado observando la estancia e intentando interpretar con quién se había ido a la cama el señor que les atendía, aunque aún le costaba demasiado concentrarse. No fue hasta que John sacó los carnés de identidad, parando a Sherlock con un _los tengo yo_ que éste se fijó de nuevo en él.

—¿Qué tipo de habitación quieren?

—Con balcón y cama de matrimonio —espetó rápido Sherlock. John disimuló un sentimiento de _por qué, Sherlock, por qué._

—De acuerdo. ¿Una suite?

—Claro —ahora fue John quien se adelantó. Para un día que estaba fuera de la rutina, no lo desperdiciaría en un cuchitril.

—Habitación 42, con vistas al jardín trasero. Que tengan buena estancia.

Dos carnés falsos, eso es lo que vieron sus ojos, saliendo de la cartera de John Watson. No creyó vivir para ver eso. Menos aún encontró la lógica al papel moneda que sacó a continuación para pagar la estancia, que no era barata. Muchas cosas que Sherlock no entendía, y él odiaba no entender, le ponía nervioso y necesitaba calma. Fue entonces que, subiendo las escaleras, después de despedirse, le pidió cuentas.

—¿Paga extra?

—Ahora te cuento, sigue caminando.

John dio pequeños empujones a Sherlock hasta que pudo echar la llave. El detective seguía esperando una respuesta con los brazos cruzados sin avanzar en la estancia y el doctor bufó por ello. Tendría que explicárselo. Dio unos pasos para ver la habitación: realmente preciosa. Una cama, un baño, un salón y un balcón, a grandes rasgos. Era más confortable que su casa. Un escalofrío le recordó que debía llamar a Mary para que no se preocupara. Miró el teléfono, pero nada lo requería, así que levantó la mirada.

—Sigo esperando.

—Yo te esperé por tres años.

—Eso es un golpe bajo.

—No voy a discutir, Sherlock. Siéntate para que te cure las heridas.

Sherlock se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse. Sabía lo mucho que eso incomodaba a John, pero si no quería contestarle, qué menos que pasara por ese trago. Se quitó el jersey y lo tiró todo lo lejos que pudo, haciendo salir un sonido extraño de la garganta de John. Después vino la camisa, los zapatos y el pantalón. Hasta los calcetines se quitó.

—Es suficiente, Sherlock.

—No, no lo es.

—¡Vale, es tuyo! —clamó con las manos temblorosas, mirando al suelo. Sherlock dejó caer una mueca de superioridad.

—Sabía que lo tomarías de la gabardina.

—Ni siquiera te acordabas de él, no mientas. Y quítatelo todo ya, qué más da. Soy médico, maldita sea —sacó el minimaletín de la cartera que nunca soltaba y se dispuso a hacer lo que diera de sí el material.

Respiró hondo, se puso los guantes e intentó no mirar a Sherlock a la cara. Toda su profesionalidad se estaba yendo por el retrete y aún no había empezado. Se sentía fatal. Comenzó a examinar el cuerpo a ver si así se le pasaba el rubor y un sentimiento de desolación le invadió. Pasó la mano con suavidad entre la maltratada y a su vez hermosa espalda ante él.

—¡Au!

—Lo siento. Tienes muchas heridas, ¿qué has hecho, pelearte? —su tono de voz se tornó tierno y memorial, lo que tranquilizó a Sherlock de nuevo—. Sherlock, contesta.

—No.

—¿No contestas?

—No me he peleado. No me han violado. No me he acostado con nadie. Ni siquiera he besado a nadie.

—Muy tranquilizador —contestó John con sequedad, aunque por dentro estuviera dando saltos de que Sherlock estuviera bien, al menos por esa parte —. Túmbate, por favor.

El doctor le curó cada una de las heridas, con sumo cuidado, intentando por todos los medios no ser agresivo en el trato. Cuando terminó con la parte trasera de su cuerpo, giró con delicadeza a Sherlock hasta hacerlo quedar boca arriba. El pene que encontró estaba semierecto y el detective miraba al techo con disimulo sin acercar siquiera sus manos a él, pero John era un profesional y así se lo repetía mentalmente. _Soy un profesional. Un profesional. Nada de sexo con pacientes. Pero qué estoy diciendo._

El tacto se sentía algo diferente por el material de los guantes, pero aun así llegaba todo o sus sentidos estaban alterados. Tocó cada parte del cuerpo de Sherlock, curó todo lugar por el que pasó y procuró ser minucioso. Conocía a Sherlock y sabía que pasaba poco por el médico, menos aún desde que lo conoció a él. Sin embargo, el chequeo no quedaría completo hasta que no se hiciera el análisis y viera qué clase de sustancias artificiales llevaba en el cuerpo.

—¿Quieres que te corte el pelo?

—¿El de dónde? —Sherlock se pasó la lengua por entre los labios. John carraspeó.

—El que quieras.

Con el surrealismo de la conversación se metieron en el baño. John ayudó a Sherlock a caminar, aún débil, y le sentó en la banqueta junto al lavabo. Cuando Sherlock abrió los ojos de nuevo, el pelo de su cuerpo se vio reducido a los rizos que solía llevar desde que se reconocía en el espejo. Colocó una toalla bajo su cuello y, ya puestos, le lavó la cabeza con el champú del hotel, masajeando, con cuidado de que no le cayera en los ojos, a ver si así se le despejaba la mente y dejaba de preocuparle por el resto de sus días.

—Ya te duchas tú —le dijo mientras se secaba la cabeza.

Y, aprovechando que no le veía, salió del baño hasta el sofá, oculto de Sherlock, para contemplar su erección en paz. Aprovechó también para quitarse el jersey navideño, pegado al torso del calor que hacía en la habitación. El sudor caía por su frente hasta el cuello de la camisa, pegándola a su pecho. Podía resultar hasta poético, pero realmente no lo era. Se quitó pues la camisa también. Al dejarla con el resto de la ropa su teléfono vibró y, raudo, lo sacó del bolsillo para ver.

_¿Vendrás para cenar? — **MM**_

_Llegaré mañana. Un caso fuera de la ciudad — **JW**_

_OK — **MM**_

Ni _te quiero_ ni nada. O Mary sabía lo que pasaba o no le importaba lo más mínimo. Un rugido del estómago distrajo su atención. Llevaba sin comer desde la mañana y ya había pasado mediodía. Desvió la vista a la puerta del baño. Sherlock aún no daba señales de salir de él, pero tenía hambre, mucha hambre. Así pues, llamó al servicio de habitaciones. Intentaría que el detective comiera algo y qué mejor que probar con un clásico.

—Servicio de habitaciones, buenas tardes. ¿Qué desea?

—Buenas tardes. Fish and Chips para dos en la habitación 42.

—En un momento se lo suben. Que pase un buen día.

—Gracias —John colgó muy contento con el pedido. Una persona amable la agradecía a cualquier hora.

Sherlock salió de la ducha con la toalla a la cintura. Apenas le cubría una quinta parte en proporción a la altura, lo que hizo tragar a John con fuerza mientras colgaba el teléfono sin mirar. Sus ojos estaban demasiado ocupados delimitando el cuerpo del detective, y él, como doctor que era, no podía ver aquello que tantas veces había examinado en otras personas. Estaba encandilado y se notaba a mil leguas.

—John —dijo Sherlock con voz profunda, mordiéndose el labio y acercándose con sigilo.

—Dime —las letras se unían con dificultad.

—Quiero que sepas que me siento halagado, pero me considero casado con mi trabajo.

—Vete al cuerno, Sherlock.

Sherlock comenzó a reírse y contagió la risa a John, que se tumbó en la cama boca arriba para descansar otro poco más. Seguía estando cansado y el sofá no era lo más cómodo del mundo. El detective acortó distancia con él, tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo, muy bien medido, encima de John, que lo tomó al vuelo para que no le aplastase el tórax.

—¿Puedes caerte en otra parte?

—¿Puedes no reventarme el pecho?

John bajó las manos dejando a Sherlock sobre él. Pesaba bastante para poder moverlo y no quería hacerle más heridas de las que ya tenía. En esa extraña posición, Sherlock se acercó a su oreja y dejó salir la respiración sin palabra alguna, como si John lo supiera ya todo y la respuesta no llegara. Los brazos del doctor se tornaron entonces a su alrededor, abrazándolo con fuerza sin demasiado ahínco, girando en la cama para quedar encima.

—No era una postura muy cómoda, Sherlock.

—Claro, ésta lo es mucho más.

Se escuchó tocar la puerta y dos maldiciones internas con cara de disgusto. John se levantó de encima de Sherlock y tapó a éste como pudo con el nórdico. A medio camino de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba camisa, pero lo obvió con un gesto de indiferencia que Sherlock aplaudió con la mirada desde su posición, y abrió. Con suerte sería la comida.

—Su Fish and Chips, señor.

—Voy a por la cartera.

John corrió hasta la mesa donde había dejado la cartera, pasando por delante de Sherlock y viendo cómo el botones miraba la escena entre curioso y divertido. Le pagó con propina generosa para no alargar más el teatro gratuito y suspiró sonoramente. No sabía porqué estaba nervioso. No tenía por que estarlo y, aun así, algo dentro de él le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Aunque quizás era ese pensamiento el que lo estaba.

—Arriesgas poco, John.

—Yo con tal de que comas, lo que sea. De comida. Cómete la comida, maldita sea.

 

A pesar de que John creía que Sherlock le pondría más trabas, no pareció costarle mucho comer. También era cierto que no sabía cuál había sido la última vez que el detective había probado bocado y que, dentro de lo que cabía, el Fish and Chips era una de sus comidas favoritas. Que él supiera. Sherlock era una persona muy misteriosa, y ésa era una de las cualidades que le había atraído siempre de él. Tal vez, si hubiera sido menos cansado de sobrellevar algunas veces, sus nervios se lo habrían agradecido, pero no se podía tener todo.

Sherlock se acercó de nuevo a John, pero éste se alejó lentamente. No podía, no debía besar a Sherlock. No porque fuera un hombre y él no fuera gay y todo ese _bla_. No quería hacerle eso a Mary. Y, aun así, se lo estaba pensando fríamente, aunque en la distancia. Fue bueno alejarse hasta el baño frente al espejo. En el cristal, Sherlock se veía deambular de la sala al balcón y viceversa, mirando de reojo al doctor, que bien lo sabía.

En un parpadeo, Sherlock ya no estaba. John se enjuagó la cara y fue a mirar. Sherlock se encontraba en el jardín. Sin embargo, no había acceso directo desde la habitación y John empezó a dudar si Holmes no estaría mintiendo sobre su estado y se encontrase mejor de lo que parecía. Mejor que él.

Lo observó desde arriba, desplazando un sillón hasta la ventana. La visión era adorable desde el punto de vista estético: flores, árboles, Sherlock... sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en lo que éste hacía. Se movía con agilidad, subiendo a todo árbol que aguantaba su peso. Las flores no hacían sombra al espectáculo que ya estaba subiendo la temperatura de nuevo.

Tras unas horas como náufrago en una isla, Sherlock decidió subir escalando la pared. Era eso o entrar por la puerta, pero eso era demasiado fácil para él. Además, seguía desnudo, hecho que no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. John, disfrutando de un día soleado de Londres, le dejó el camino despejado echándose a un lado. A esas alturas de la tarde, ya tenía hasta el botón del pantalón abierto.

—¿Has dejado ya de exhibirte, hombre-mono?

—Sí. ¿Vas a hacerte el enfermo de nuevo?

—Depende, ¿qué propones?

John tomó aire descarado, como aquella vez en el dormitorio de Sherlock cuándo el mismo le pilló comiéndoselo con los ojos. Se hizo pues el silencio. Se miraban, viendo tal vez en ellos algo que la gente de a pie no alcanzaba a comprender. Sherlock carraspeó, añadiendo velocidad al asunto. Le faltaba un reloj de fondo para acelerar más aún la situación. Entonces volvió a carraspear, descarado. John volvió al mundo.

—¡Una pizza! ¡Pidamos una pizza! ¡Yo la pido! —exclamó atropellado.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y se dejó caer en el sofá mientras John pedía la cena. ¡La cena! El día había pasado muy rápido y aún no había tenido el doctor tiempo de ducharse. Vuelto de espaldas, podía sentir John los ojos de Sherlock clavados en él. Era algo que le desquiciaba y estaba seguro de que lo hacía para fastidiarle.

—¿Piña? —dijo girándose —la cara de asco de Sherlock lo dijo todo.

La pizza sí le costó más trabajo comérsela a Sherlock. Ya había comido demasiado por todo el día para lo que solía hacerlo. Así, tras la vergonzosa escena del Holmes enrollado cual rollito porque no quiso vestirse para el repartidor, vino la foto de niño de guardería donde alimentan con avión. John no sabía de qué color ponerse ya. De nuevo, entre risas, porque eran amigos a pesar de los sinsentidos de la vida, Sherlock se acercó de nuevo.

John, dudoso, rozó los labios y se alejó de nuevo, generando tal rebote en el detective que tiró la mesa de una patada. La cena se acabó por ese día. John, perdiendo la paciencia, se metió en el baño para darse la deseada ducha que refrescara sus ideas y prioridades. Sherlock, por su parte, con intención de tumbarse hasta el día siguiente, no tuvo mejor idea que escuchar detrás de la puerta mientras el doctor se duchaba.

Unos gemidos de placer le agitaron. Sabiéndose provocador de ellos y, por tanto, comprobando que John no le odiaba demasiado, se dejó caer gustoso en su lado de la cama, arropándose con todo el nórdico y cerrando los ojos, en ese orden. Cuando John salió, Sherlock ya estaba dormido. Él lo miró de arriba abajo, tierno, pensando en la falta de sueño que tendría para que durmiera por su propio pie.

Quitándole su parte de la cubierta, John trató de no mirar demasiado ese trasero. Ya bastante culpable se sentía de lo que había hecho en el baño. Se quitó el pantalón y los zapatos dejándolo todo a un lado, se giró para su lado y, como Sherlock, no pensó en nada más. Sin embargo, el detective no tuvo una noche precisamente tranquila, entre pesadillas, sudores, gimoteos y terrores nocturnos.

John se despertó desde el primer sonido que escuchó. Le recordaba a la guerra y su cuerpo se activó como si de ella se hubiese tratado. Tocó la frente de Sherlock y ésta estaba ardiendo. La tocó de nuevo con los labios para asegurarse y palideció de miedo. Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, humedeció una toalla y se la puso sobre ella, destapándolo un poco. Buscó en su maletín algo para la fiebre o cualquier cosa que le hiciera bien, aun sin saber que había tomado.

Se arriesgó. Se arriesgó muchísimo y eso le habría costado más que el puesto. La vida de una persona no tenía precio y además era Sherlock, maldita sea. Siguió esperando a su lado hasta las claras del día. Parecía tener mejor aspecto y la fiebre había bajado mucho. Rendido, quedó dormido sobre el pecho del detective, con los brazos a su alrededor, sobre las sábanas.

Sherlock se despertó al cabo de unas horas. Aturdido, notó un peso sobre él. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que era John Watson quien le oprimía el torso. Con mimo, lo dejó en su lado y se dispuso a pedir el desayuno, pero vio a John tan dormido que no quería desperdiciarlo. Se acercó a él por la espalda y lo metió bajo las sábanas, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. John se giró, dormido, e intentó besarle, pero a Sherlock le entró el pánico y alejó la cara.

El doctor volvió a girarse. El detective dudó entonces si estaba despierto y si John lo estaba realmente. Volvió a acercarse, rozando su cuerpo con el de él, sintiendo su calor, respirándole en la nuca. John se acomodó entre los brazos de Sherlock, poniéndolos incluso sobre su propio pecho. Sherlock cerró los ojos para gozar del perfume de John. Sin embargo, una duda le carcomía por dentro, lo que le hizo abrazarlo con posesión a la que John marcó espacio.

—John, ¿eres hetero?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Porque... bueno... yo...

John entrelazó un pie con el de Sherlock sin inmutarse por la declaración. Sherlock, por su parte, sonrió embobado. Como si el doctor lo viera, se reflejaba en él la sonrisa, pensando en lo que pasaría en un futuro cercano. No sabía qué pasaría con Mary ni si lo que estaba viviendo sería fruto de lo que le quedara a su amigo por pasar del mono. Era esa incertidumbre que nunca le abandonaba y, sin embargo, no podía vivir sin ella.

—John, no me has contestado —Sherlock quería escuchar cómo John decía las palabras que quería escuchar. Y John le dio el placer.

—No, Sherlock, no soy gay. Sí, Sherlock, mucho sexo.

La tensión pasó a risa en una milésima de segundo. Pasara lo que pasara, ese momento permanecería en la memoria, si no la suya, de Londres entero. Porque las paredes oyen, comprenden y guardan secretos. Además, si no lo hicieran, no importaría, porque en algún momento todo sale a la luz, y el amor no debería quedarse detrás de ella. El mayor entrelazado de sus pies apoyaba esta moción.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a Celic! ^^ ¡Felices fiestas! :D


End file.
